


Bitter Like Medicine

by Glacier_Llane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Healer, Mediwitch - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: Your job as a mediwitch has called you to Hogwarts, in light of the recent events. Your terrific skills, however, does not go unnoticed by a certain blonde boy. News soon travels among his circle, and his father then recommends you a better job. But is this new job really better than what you've come to be familiar with at Hogwarts?(Rating may change.)





	1. How's your family?

**Author's Note:**

> well.............. I wrote another story. I promise I'll finish the others, but as usual inspiration does not come easily. Right now I've come to write this. I've wanted to write a Snape x reader since forever but now I've deemed my skills at least adequate for the task... I hope. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I just got back from a depressing few weeks. I am in fact still anxious for something... REALLY anxious. But this takes my mind off it.  
> \---  
> As you probably know;
> 
> (f/n) is your first name

"Oh thank goodness you're here, (f/n)!" Madam Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed in relief, "straight to work then, shall we? Here, hold this," she shoved a tray of various bottles in your hands. You almost dropped it. She went the other way, frantically looking for some more bottles. You looked at her confused. "I'm sorry to have called you on such short notice, and tomorrow's christmas, too!" 

"It's alright, Madam Pomfrey. What do you need me for?" You asked politely. You didn't want to spend Christmas with the lot of your family anyway, they were always one for social parties and gatherings, and you don't quite understand the fun of it. "I need you to be in charge of the hospital wing," she sighed, "the nurses and I are busy tending to the mandrake restorative draught." 

"Mandrake restorative draught?" You asked in confusion. Her letter didn't explain much, only that she needed extra help, urgently. She placed the bottles on the tray and took it back from your hands.

"Haven't you heard? The chamber of secrets has been opened again. Students have been petrified," she explained in a worried tone, "I thought Lucius Malfoy would have blabbered to his family," 

"I don't talk much with the marital extension of my family," you commented, "who has opened the chamber?" 

"We don't know yet, unfortunately." she sighed, "it's getting late, though, (f/n). Students are in their dorms by now, would you like me to escort you to your quarters?" 

"No need, I've been told where it is. What about you, Madam Pomfrey? Need any help?” 

"I'm just heading to the dungeons to get these to Severus," she gestured to her tray. 

"Shall I go with you then? My quarters is there as well," you said and followed her out the hospital wing. She smiled with a knowing expression, "ah, of course. Have you missed the Slytherin common room?" She chuckled. 

"Yes, actually. The sounds of the black lake are soothing," you smiled. 

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

 _Clank._ Creak. 

"Severus, I have more ingredients," Madam Pomfrey said, however the black cloaked man stared at you with a bitter gaze instead. You stared back. Madam Pomfrey looked between the two of you. 

"Severus," you greeted with a nod. 

"(F/n)," he greeted back, "I see you have not changed," he commented bitterly and stepped aside to let Madam Pomfrey in. She stepped in to avoid the obvious tension between the two of you. "Neither have you, Severus," you remarked. He pursed his lips. 

"How's your family?" He asked sarcastically. You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes. He really has not changed. "Still a bunch of snobby pure-bloods," 

"As are you," he said in a bored tone. 

"Whatever you say, Severus… I’m just down the hall if you need me," you excused yourself. "Good night, Madam Pomfrey," you called over his shoulder, she said something in reply, "and you too, Severus," you nodded and walked away. He squinted at you as you turned your back to him. 

.

.

.

.

.

 

_Christmas._

You awoke to the sound of a hooting barred owl on the side of your bed. It was your parents' owl, Merlot. He was holding an envelope in his beak. You sat up on your bed and took it. The familiar Black family crest was on the wax seal. You opened it and was greeted by the neat scrawl of your father. 

 

**_Greetings,_ **

**_Merry Christmas, (f/n). It is unfortunate that you cannot attend our family's Christmas gathering, but we understand that your job as a mediwitch is never done. I hope you are not treating the muggle-borns as equal to us purebloods._ **

 

You rolled your eyes. 

 

**_The new portrait of your grandmother Cassiopeia has arrived and we've hung it above the mantle in the ballroom. Your aunts, uncles, and cousins will surely admire it at our gathering later. We had decided to make a mute painting of her, if not, she would be criticising me like she always does._ **

**_Anyway, we hope you at least enjoy your Christmas and don't overwork yourself. Merry Christmas, we love you._ **

 

It was signed by both of your parents. You took a piece of parchment and wrote a simple merry christmas back. They would scold you for not taking the time to write a good letter, but no matter. You would get a howler if you sent _nothing_ back. You gave the owl some treats and it ate it happily before taking your letter and leaving. 

You rubbed your eyes. The dim glow from the black lake resonated through your window. 

_I should get dressed._

* * *

The idle chatter in the great hall greeted you as you entered. You had met Madam Pomfrey on the way and she was briefing you on your job as the substitute matron as you walked to the staff table. A small hand yanked your sleeve as you passed by the Slytherin table. You turned to see a blonde boy. 

"Aunt (f/n)? What are you doing here?" He asked you with a confused face. _Oh._ He looks nothing like his mother. 

"I work here now, Draco," you stated simply. 

"As _what?_ " He asked incredulously. 

"I'm substituting as matron for awhile,” 

“are you going to wear the same weird outfit?” he asked and snickered. His friends did too. Madam Pomfrey put her hands on her hips crossly. 

“Watch your mouth, Draco,” you scolded and he only smiled sheepishly.

A certain trio noticed your exchange. “Who’s that?” Hermione Granger asked, looking up from her breakfast. The boy across from her looked over to where she was pointing. “Probably related to Malfoy. She looks like a Black for all I know,” Ron answered, “a little less arrogant though… don’t you think, Harry?” he elbowed the boy next to him. Harry looked up at you walking to the staff table and shrugged. 

.

.

 

“Merry Christmas, Severus,” you greeted, sitting in the vacant chair next to him. He glanced at you from the side. “Aren’t you missing a Christmas party?” he said with his usual sarcasm, fetching a goblet of water. 

“hm, yes. My father is having a gathering. I wouldn’t quite _miss_ it, however,” you looked over to Draco, “I wonder why Lucius left Draco at Hogwarts,” you said, getting some food on your plate. “He probably wants to know what’s happening here first hand,” Severus suggested. You two weren’t exactly close. He was a year older than you, but he was in your group of friends, back in the day. You used to get along with your distant cousin Regulus, too, but your parents never told you how he passed. And you didn’t quite hate his brother like your parents, but you kept enough distance with him to not be blasted off the tapestry. “so I suppose you teach potions?” you inquired, he turned to look as you and his dark hair shuffled. 

“yes,” he noted your black outfit, “Merry Christmas,” he pushed his chair back, stood up, and left.

_He really hasn't changed._


	2. Breaking Assumptions, Shedding Furs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps you aren't as bad as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, update. Hi. Hello. Thanks for all the kudos. It is what drives me to write. Much appreciated.

" _Hello_ , I don't believe we’ve met before," came a sing song voice. You heard the vacant chair beside you shift. "I'm sure you know who _I_ am, so tell me _your_ name," he turned his chair to face you. You looked up from the drink you were enjoying and saw the reason Severus left. It was a man with a smile that's all too white to be real, and _his bright blonde hair seemed garish compared to Severus’s_. In the back of your mind, you silently wonder why you are comparing the two. "I know my smile can be distracting, Ms.....?" He said, flashing his bright smile even more.

"Black, (f/n) Black," you said monotonously. He held out his hand for you to shake. You still did not recall a name. "I'm Gilderoy Lockhart, but you know that, don't you?" He smiled again. _Oh._ That second year Ravenclaw that brags about everything. He became the teacher's talk during your fifth year. Everyone had a disdain for him, not just your house, and apparently everyone still does. You glanced at his still outstretched hand. _That filthy halfblood thinks he's all the rage, just because he's the only magical child in his family._ You heard the voice of Regulus in your head. You shook your head and took his hand, regrettably. He slid his hand to your knuckles, lifted it up, and kissed it. You almost grimaced. 

"(F/n)," 

You heard a baritone voice call. You looked up to see Severus standing there with a cold stare. _Has he come back to intercept-_ "Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?" He asked in a flat tone. You took the chance to retract your hand, "has she gone already?" You looked over to her seat at the table to find it empty, "she did say she would be with Professor Sprout in the greenhouses after breakfast," he glanced at Lockhart. “Good morning. Happy Christmas, Professor Snape," he said with his smile. Severus only nodded and proceeded to leave. “Wait, I’ll come with, Severus. I reckon you are going to pass the clocktower courtyard?" You said as an excuse, walking after him. The blonde man seemed to be befuddled that you rather go with Severus than sit and talk to him. When the two of you were out of Lockhart's earshot, he spoke, "I see you've met the _insufferable_ professor."

"And you think _you_ aren't?" You grinned. He rolled his eyes and groaned.

* * *

You read your book silently in the hospital wing, not much has happened that day. You were invited to the noon feast, and the food was marvellous. Reminds you of the food back at your parents’ manor. Madam Pomfrey stopped by to check on everything and get a few more things, and a student came in with a cut, but that's about it. It was almost past curfew and you were about to leave the hospital wing when suddenly three Gryffindor students burst in. 

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" A red headed boy asked you. You immediately recognise him as a Weasley. "She's busy, I’m afraid. But I’m her substitute for now," you stated. You looked at the girl in the back, she was covering her face with her robes. "What happened?" 

The two boys looked at each other, not sure if they should tell. "Um..." The boy with glasses started. He was Harry Potter, you realised. "Don't worry, I won't tell a teacher. Just tell me what's wrong," you said in a softer tone. They stepped aside and the girl pulled back her cloak. Her face was covered in fur, cat fur, and her eyes yellow and slits. "Ah..." You grimaced slightly.

"Can you fix her... Err..." The Weasley boy said, he wasn't sure what to call you. "Ms. Black," you suggested. "Can you fix her, Ms. Black?" He said with uncertainty. 

"Of course, I didn't go to medical school for nothing," you smiled, "now you two best be off to your dorms, it's almost past curfew. I'll take care of your friend," the two boys nodded and headed out the hospital wing with a slightly unsure expression. You gestured for the girl to sit on the bed while you looked for a potion. "What's your name?" You asked casually. 

"Hermione Granger, Ms." she replied nervously. _Granger.... Muggle-born..._ You found the bottle you were looking for and walked back to her. You went to the bedside table. "Ms. Black?" She called. 

"Yes?" You opened the bottle and a small puff of fume came out. You poured it in a measuring glass exactly half full. Hermione gulped. "Um... Are you by any chance... Related to Draco Malfoy?" She dared herself to ask. 

"Yes, I am. Distantly. Why do you ask, Miss Granger?" You handed her the glass. She seemed reluctant to drink the contents. "Are you wondering if I share his prejudice against muggle-borns?" You read her expression. She shifted her eyes elsewhere. "Even if I am, Miss Granger, my medical oath is to heal any witch or wizard in need," you quirked an eyebrow at her, "and you are a witch, are you not?" She looked at you and smiled a small smile. Perhaps you aren’t as bad as she and her friends thought. 

"Now drink that, it'll get rid of the fur," you said with a smile.

.

.

.

.

 

You woke to the sound of rattling. The ceiling was dark and there was no glow from the black lake. It was still in the middle of the night. The rattling sounded again. You turned to see your medical badge on your bedside table, rattling. 

_Granger._

“Is something a matter, Miss Granger?” You opened the doors to the hospital wing in worry. The girl was on the bed coughing like mad. You hurriedly got a bucket and set it on her lap. She looked at you confused, but you pushed her head down to face the bucket. You pointed your wand at her neck, “ _Anapneo_ ,” you said, and she coughed something out. She spit it into the container and cleared her throat. 

“Ew!” she said as she saw the fur she had coughed out. “Don’t worry, It’ll stop when all your fur comes off,” you said, taking the bucket and setting it down beside the bed. “Here, have some water,” you refilled the glass on the bedside table with a wave of your wand. She took it and drank. “do you need anything else, Miss Granger?” 

“No, I’m alright. Thanks, Ms. Black,” she smiled politely, “I’m sorry to have woken you up,” she looked at your black pyjamas. “It’s alright, happy to help,” you replied with a smile, “good night Miss Granger,” she said a good night in reply and you walked out. You rubbed your eyes and yawned, pocketing your badge that you hadn’t realise you’ve been holding. It was standard issue for a mediwitch, and it was charmed to rattle if someone in your charge needed medical assistance. 

You walked through the dungeon corridors sleepily, the warm glow of the torches illuminating your path. On the way to your quarters, you saw Severus’s door ajar. Curiosity arose, and you peeked inside. The sound of a bubbling cauldron could be heard. He didn’t seem to be present in his office. _Perhaps he just forgot to lock the door._ You thought. You were about to leave when suddenly the door was pulled open to reveal the potions master himself. You stepped back stoically. 

“So typical of Blacks. Sticking their noses where they're not supposed to,” he said in a low voice. You saw that he was wearing a simple grey nightshirt and he inspected your silk pyjamas. “such an expensive fabric to wear to bed,” he stated in a bored tone. You crossed your arms and smirked, “So? You’d rather I take it off?” your soft chuckle echoed in the empty hallway. He scowled, but you could make out the faintest blush on his cheeks. 

“Why are you up this late at night, anyway?” he said with a growling undertone, you could see he was still trying to cover up the fact that he was blushing. “I could ask the same to you,” You remarked. He stood up straighter. 

“The draught needs supervising, I’m afraid,” he said in his usual formal tone, “it’s in its third phase, and the bubbling might overflow. If it does, the mandrakes would be grown in vain, and we would have to restart the process,” 

There was a silence, and you inspected his dark eyes. The faint glow from his office illuminated his silhouette, making them even darker. There were faint traces of dark circles under his eyes. “I was tending to a patient, she was coughing up fur balls,” you replied, he raised his eyebrows. “what an odd condition,” he commented. “yes, she won’t tell how she got into the predicament, however. Perhaps she was afraid I’ll tell _you,_ ” he scoffed at your comment, “get some sleep, Severus. You look horrible,” you joked over your shoulder as you walked down the hall. 

“Good night, Severus,” you called back to him. He didn’t say anything and you heard the door of his office shut. 

_Such a bitter, bitter man._

 

Unfortunately, you have a hint as to what made him so bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to make longer chapters, but I feel like this ones ends here. 
> 
> Leaving a response would motivate me. Yes, it would.


	3. Eve of the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's new year's eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjooooyyyyy~ Took me a few days cause I wanted it to be longer. But alas it's still under 2K... I have a lot of practice to do. Thanks for all the kudooooos!
> 
> I'm not used to writing the trio so they may be slightly ooc, so I'm sorry.

**_(f/n),_ **

**_I see you did not take your time to write us a presentable letter, are you that busy, dear? The Christmas gathering was a success, your cousin Narcissa attended with her husband, Lucius. He says that there has been a series of events at Hogwarts, and that he is trying his best to help, but the staff is being difficult. I hope they sort it out soon, even though the victims had only been muggle-borns. That school is horrendous, I tell you. We should have enrolled you to Beauxbatons._ **

 

You huffed.

 

**_And I was right, the painting of your grandmother swayed our guests. Lucius even asked where I got it painted. He’s such a nice lad. Have you found a pure-blooded man to spend your life with, (f/n)? You don’t want to end up like how your grandmother almost had been, she had a late marriage. She was too old when she had me, too._ **

**_Your mother says she will look for a partner for you if you don’t get married by thirty five. But, take your time, dear. I’m entrusting the job to you. You are, slightly married to your job, though. And that is why she worries._ **

 

The letter ended with your father’s loopy signature. You sighed, inserting it back into the envelope and shoved it in the drawer of your desk. You were glad that your parents didn't send you off to marry right after you graduated. They didn't exactly agree with your decision to go to the wizarding medical school, but they weren't as strict as your uncles and aunts. Narcissa was set to marry Lucius almost immediately after graduation. And Bellatrix was forced to marry Rodolphus, the woman has come to at least tolerate him, though. 

_Azkaban._

The thought flashed in your head. They were both in Azkaban. Who knows what they've become? Do they even remember you? You've heard that horrid prison deals a serious amount of trauma. Sirius was also thrown in there. All of which are accused of being involved with the dark lord. But he's gone now, and no one is there to save them. You pitied them for a bit, but then you remember that it is their own doings that put him there. 

_You then remember the faces of Alice and Frank Longbottom at Mungo's._

Those poor unfortunate souls.

* * *

"Can I spend new year's eve with my friends, Ms. Black?" She asked you as you were mixing a tonic in her tea. The past few days have been uneventful. You had an occasional chat or two with Hermione in the hospital wing, she seemed to be very bright for her age. Your parents would have reprimanded you for encouraging a _mudblood_ to have a magical career, but you didn’t care. _They’re not here right now._ You haven’t seen much of Severus since your last encounter, but you supposed he was busy with the draught.

"Well, you could have checked out days ago if you wanted, Ms. Granger," you gave her the cup of tea you were stirring, "I mean, you're in perfect health. People would only question your cat-like complexion. It's your choice, really.” She drank the tea and grimaced at how bitter it was. "Is there any way to fasten the process, Ms. Black?" You looked at her. All the fur was gone, but the ears and tails still remained. _And the yellow eyes._ The tonic you've been giving her was to restore her skin, but it would take awhile to make the cat ears and tail disappear.

"I could use a _lumens reficio_ solution," you said absentmindedly, "but it'll only work on your eyes. You'll have to cover up the tail and ears yourself,” the girl perked up at you. "But isn't it a dangerous substance if not administered properly, Ms. Black? I doubt they will have it in this hospital wing," she said skeptically. "I'm surprised you even know about it, Miss Granger," you smiled at her, "you must be well educated," she looked down and smiled shyly. She didn’t think a pureblooded Black like you would give her, a muggle-born, such a generous compliment.

"Perhaps I could convince professor snape to spare some from his private stores...." you thought out loud, Hermione looked up at you. “Were you in the same year as him, Ms. Black?” she sipped the bitter tea again. You looked at her and sat on the chair beside the bed, her friends had set it there during their visit. “No, he was a year above me,” you replied, she nodded. “You seem to be close to him, Ms. Black,” she said casually, grimacing at the taste of the tea again. 

“What a bold assumption, Miss Granger,” you chuckled, and she was going to apologise for her rudeness, but you spoke, “I suppose we do get along, to an extent. My parents dislike him, though,” you added in a mumble. You sensed her curiosity and confusion, “Pure-blooded fanatics, the lot of my family…” you sighed. 

.

.

.

.

 

You sat at the far end of the staff table, next to Severus. Beside the headmaster was Lockhart, flashing his bright smile as always. You looked at the man beside you to see that he was staring at the blonde man in revulsion. “I could get rid of him for you,” you teased, “the smallest drop of a sweet tasting drug could make him drop dead this instant.” He looked at you skeptically, “Are you sure about that? Don’t want another Black to rot in prison now, do we?” he said tersely.

“oh, I can certainly avoid that, Severus,” you smirked, “I’ll just frame it on _you_ ,” your scoff reminded him that you were an aristocratic Black. _You can’t help it. You’ve been raised that way._ “Have plans for tonight?” you asked, your parents also raised you to do small talk. 

“ _Should_ I have plans?” he furrowed his eyebrows at you. “Of course, everyone has something to do on new year’s eve,” you fetched yourself a drink, “be it personal or public.” 

“I’m not one for parties like you, (f/n),” 

“I didn’t say you were, Severus. Actually I’m not one for parties either, have you ever been to a Black’s party? Everyone’s too fake and stiff for my liking,” you replied. 

“And you think _you_ aren’t?” he threw your words back at you. _Devious._ You gritted your teeth, but your annoyance soon dissipates as you thought of something. _Something that could break him._ You saw him pick up his goblet of water, “Oh, _you’re_ going to be the one who’s stiff when _I’m_ flexible with _you_ , Severus,” you whispered in his ear. 

He choked on his drink and you covered your mouth in laughter. 

He growled and slammed the goblet on the table, eyeing you down. You still had a smile on your face. He scowled and stood up. “Good day, Black,” the man spat bitterly and left the table, his black cloak billowing behind him as he strode. 

“Having fun, (f/n)?” you heard the aged voice of the headmaster, he was passing behind your seat. You saw the familiar glint in his eyes and he chuckled. “It’s good to see old friends, isn’t it?” 

* * *

"Mr. Potter, can you deliver this to Professor Snape?" You handed him a piece of parchment and he looked at it in confusion. "It's a prescription. For your friend's eyes," you clarified, he nodded in understanding and pocketed it. You walked back to your desk in the hospital wing. 

“How is she, Hermione? Is she like Malfoy?” Ron asked cautiously, making sure you didn't overhear. The girl smiled, “No, not at all. She’s very nice. At least, she seems so,” the boys looked at each other in surprise. “Can you leave for new year's eve?” Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. "Yes, as soon as Professor Snape gets that solution, I'll only have the ears and tail to deal with." 

"Well we best get the prescription to him sooner, Harry," the red head boy suggested. They bid her farewell and went out the hospital wing.

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Black," a bored voice called. You looked up from your reading chair in the hospital wing to see the blank face of the head of Slytherin. "Severus," you greeted with a smile, "what brings you here? Did you hurt yourself? Bumped your head on your shelves?” you teased.

He pursed his lips in distaste, "I got your prescription for a lumens reficio solution. Though you've failed to specify the reasons as to _why_ you need it," he punctuated bitterly. You stood up and looked him in the eye. He squinted at the close proximity. You could see Hermione cover her face with her book from the corner of your eye. "Do I need to specify?" You held out a hand, gesturing for him to give you the vial he's been hiding behind his back. The tip of your fingers were almost touching his chest. "Yes, you do. I don’t want to be the one responsible should you set someone’s eyes on fire,” He held the vial just above your held out palm. ”Oh, please. The only one I'd set on fire is Lockhart," you grabbed the vial, “but it would be imprudent of me to do so.” He refused to let it go and narrowed his eyes at you. You realised your hands were touching. An odd feeling pools in your stomach, but you dismissed it. You tugged on the vial again. He still refused to release it. “What do you want, Severus?” you whispered to his face. You felt a tug in the back of your mind, was he trying to— He shoved the vial in your hand and turned around, leaving the hospital wing. 

_What an odd man._

You approached Hermione on her bed, getting a bottle of oculus potion on the way. You poured the potion in a cup and added three drops of the _lumens reficio_ solution. It turned a light yellow in colour. “Drink up, Miss Granger. And tidy up your things, you can check out in a few minutes,” you handed her the cup and she nodded happily.

* * *

**_Greetings, Father—_** You scratched off your writing and huffed, scrapping the parchment. You replaced it with a new one and thought of what to write. 

**_Happy new year!—_** You stared at your writing blankly. Your quill scratched the parchment furiously. What should I write? You stared out the window in thought. The water shifted in the dark lake as something passed. A small hoot interrupted your thoughts, you turned and saw Merlot on a tall, neatly wrapped package. You took it and read the attached card. 

 

**_Happy New Year,_ **

**_Mother and Father_ **

 

You eyed the package suspiciously and took it from under the owl. You opened the string and ripped the wrapping carefully. You read the small printed letters on the face of the box. It was a familiar brand, particularly used by your family during the New Year’s.  
****

_Champagne._

A quick scratch of your quill and a few words of gratitude, you sealed the letter and gave it to Merlot. He hooted happily and flew away, out the small window above your door. You opened the box and revealed the bottle. The water outside the window shifted again. 

You smiled in epiphany. 

.

.

.

Three knocks echoed in the silent hallway, but there was no answer to it. You knocked again. _Perhaps he’s asleep._ You sighed, you were about to leave when he opened the door. Just like last time. He squinted at you suspiciously. He was about to say something when you held up the chilled champagne bottle. You smiled.

_“Care for a drink, Severus?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a response?


	4. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remembered the significance of a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer, for sure it is. I hope you enjoy it.

You would have been fine if he had refused. If he slammed the door on you right then and there. You wouldn't have minded. But yet, he said yes in a reluctant voice and let you step through his office to reach his sitting room. It was dimly lit, only the light of the fireplace illuminated it. 

He gestured for you to sit and conjured up two champagne glasses. "I trust you know how to open a champagne bottle?" You handed him the bottle and he took it. You transfigured an hourglass into a bucket and filled it with ice, it settled down onto the table between the two armchairs. "I hope you're planning to transfigure it back," he commented, opening the seal on the bottle. The cork was fastened with a cage, and he twisted the metal to remove it. 

"Of course, Severus," you sat on one of the armchairs and crossed your legs. He held the cork and twisted the bottle in a firm grip. You heard the soft sizzle of the pressure seeping out of the bottle. After he was sure, he removed the cork and picked up a glass, pouring the liquid onto the side of it. It slid down and pooled onto the base, collecting up tiny bubbles. He set the glass down and filled the other. Once he was done he set the bottle in the bucket and sat down, fetching his glass. "Cheers," you said and you clinked your glasses together. You drank first and he followed suit, somewhat unsure. "I'm curious as to why you chose to spend the evening with me," he commented in a flat tone. You looked at him with a smile. "In case you haven't noticed, Madam Pomfrey does not drink," you said mischievously and sipped your drink again. He glanced at you from the side. Your hair glistened from the fire's light. "Besides, I thought you would be lonely on New Year's Eve," you said haughtily, and he scoffed. 

"And what makes you think I'd rather spend it with the likes of you?" He taunted bitterly. You scoffed back and smirked. "Well _clearly_ you didn't refuse my offer," you retorted smugly. At times like these one could really tell you were a Black. He growled lowly and tasted his drink again. It felt expensive. "And I don't exactly know anyone else here, do I?" You replied with a thoughtful smile. 

" _Lockhart_ seems quite taken with you," the sarcasm was back. You chuckled in mockery. 

"I'm not going to spend time with that idiotic second year Ravenclaw," you said, staring at your glass, the liquid had almost gone, "hardly know him, anyway," 

"You think you know _me_?” 

“Well, certainly more than I know him. Besides, you're... Tolerable," you replied and he squinted at you, rotating the glass in his hands. You felt the tug in your mind again, "are you trying to read my thoughts, Severus?" He blinked. "Your face is much harder to read than the others here," he stated, "I'm not quite sure what your _intentions_ are," 

"I just want to have a relaxing new year’s eve with someone I'm acquainted with, is that wrong?” you said, your drink was empty and his was almost gone. "Another round? Or do you want me to leave?" You asked, grabbing the bottle from the bucket. He stared at you intently and you expected him to put his glass down in reject. But instead he gulped the remaining contents and held it out for you to refill. 

* * *

"Best to aim it at the lake, I think," a red headed boy said, his twin nodded. They were setting up fireworks for new year's eve, their head of house was supervising and looking at her pocket watch in anticipation. A frizzy haired girl was among them, wearing an oversized flat cap. Beside her were two boys, watching the older Gryffindors set up the fireworks. "It's almost time, boys," McGonagall said to the twins, "gather round everyone, it's time for the count down!" 

They counted down from ten seconds before midnight. Everyone cheered as the fireworks were released right as the needle pointed to twelve. The air above the lake was decorated in colourful sparks.

* * *

The window in the sitting room was to your right, the dark depths on the other side of it suddenly illuminated by sinking glowing fragments. The clock chimed three times. It was midnight. 

"Happy New Year, Severus," you muttered, you were getting drowsy from the champagne. It was your third glass. You raised it to toast for the new year. He clinked his to you, and replied in a mumble, ”You too, (f/n).”

"Any new year's resolutions?" You joked, setting the glass down on the table and looked at him. His dark eyes reflected the warm glow of the fireplace. The odd feeling pooled in your stomach again. Were you sick? Perhaps it was all the alcohol. He remained silent. "I should go, I don’t feel well,” you mumbled and stood up, heading out the room, "you can keep the champagne." He tailed you out his sitting room and you stopped by the door. "Oh yes, almost forgot," you said quietly, searching for something in your pockets. He silently stood there. You grabbed his hand and set the vial he gave you earlier in his palm, brushing your hands together. This time you were sure his eyelids fluttered, but perhaps he was drowsy as well. You opened the door and proceeded to leave.

"Good night, Sev," you said sleepily and left. Not knowing that your slip up had affected him. He stared at you as you walked down the hall to your quarters. He knows, someday he will regret enjoying his time with you.

But at that moment he certainly did not regret a thing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Good morning, (f/n)," Madam Pomfrey greeted as you sat beside her, "Happy new year," 

"Happy new year, Madam Pomfrey," you replied and rubbed your eyes. "You seem tired, (f/n)," she said in concern, "did you stay up for new year's?" You hesitated to tell her. You looked over to the far end of the table to see a lone empty seat. Severus wasn't there. “No, I just had a bad sleep," you lied drowsily. "I hope this year's going to be better. We're all hopeful, there hasn't been more attacks," she said, reminding you the reason you were called here. You are a substitute. Will you return to mungo's when everyone's cured? "How are the mandrakes?” You asked, looking at your goblet of water. Perhaps you should ask the house elves for something with caffein.

"Oh good, they're growing healthily. If they keep growing at this rate, the draught will be ready in no time,” she said hopefully. "Wonderful," you commented, but your mind wasn’t completely there. You looked up at Severus’s seat again.

 

_It was still empty._

* * *

You swore he was avoiding you. The last few days of winter break passed and you haven't even seen a hair of him. Perhaps that was due to you staying in the hospital wing for most your hours and him sulking somewhere in the castle. The start of term changed the air, Hogwarts was noisier, busier. And so was he.

"(F/n)!" You heard Lockhart's voice call you. You looked up annoyed, " _Ms. Black,_ if you'd please," McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey snickered beside you at the table. He faltered for a moment but regained his composure, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me today, Ms. Black? I figured it was a nice chance, as the students are going out as well,” he said as though it was the best idea in the world. You pondered for a moment. Today was Saturday, 9th January. You widened your eyes as you remembered something. Madam Pomfrey looked at you concerned and opened her mouth to say something to cover for you, but you spoke first, ”I'd love to, actually.” This earned a surprise from both the women beside you. They didn’t think you were one to fall for his charms. Lockhart beamed at you, “Wonderful!” he turned to Madam Pomfrey with a grin, “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind, am I right, Madam Pomfrey?” 

“Well, I certainly do not mind… I owe her a Christmas holiday. But are you sure, (f/n)?” her concerned expression still remained. You smiled, a trained smile that you displayed while meeting your relatives. “Yes, I am. I was planning to get something there,” you replied, walking to Lockhart, “oh, and please make sure Miss Granger gets her daily dose of the skin restoration tonic.” The blonde man offered his arm for you to take, but you walked ahead of him. “I’ll get my coat first, Lockhart,” you called back and left the hall. He was left stunned by your action, but he smiled anyway. “Such a classy woman,” he said to himself. McGonagall heard and shook her head in distaste.

* * *

It wasn't a blizzard outside, but it was still cold. Lockhart was waiting for you at the entrance hall and smiled at your arrival. He offered you his arm again and you reluctantly took it. _It's only proper,_ you heard the voice of your mother, _it doesn't mean you should hold on to him forever._  

_It was the night of Narcissa's wedding, and Evan Rosier had asked you to be his date for the evening. You didn’t quite like the man, but you never expressed your distaste. Your mother had hoped you would someday marry him. However, you never saw him again after you graduated from Hogwarts. He got involved with the dark arts and you left for medical school._

The cheery air of Hogsmeade shook you out of your thoughts. The students were running here and there, throwing snowballs, making snow angels. The warmly lit stores seemed very inviting, you hadn’t realised you were still holding his arm until he spoke. “Would you like to get warm drinks?” he suggested, pointing at Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop. Was he trying to take you out for a date?

"Um... You go ahead then," you forced a smile, "save us a seat, I'd like to look around for a bit," he smiled and agreed to the idea. He walked heartily to the shop. You looked around at the shops thinking of what to buy him. The man was never one for presents. Perhaps it would be a mistake if you gave him one. _Nonsense, if you can afford it, gift it._ Your father had always encouraged you to give gifts. But as you got older you figured that it was an indicator that he could provide for his family. Your eyes scanned past Honeydukes and you thought of buying him sweets. Perhaps it would counteract his bitterness. You chuckled. Your eyes finally landed on Scrivenshaft’s quill shop. 

* * *

“Welcome,” An old man by the counter greeted as you entered, “look around, see what you like,” he smiled. You nodded and walked in the shop. It was much bigger on the inside than it seemed on the outside. You scanned the shelves, looking for a perfect one. At the end of the isle was a glass casing, you peered inside to see it was a slightly more modern quill. It was made of metal, and unique carvings adorned it. 

“Ah, a fine piece that is,” you heard the shopkeeper say beside you, “writes flawlessly. Rather costly, though,” you could tell by his expression that he was hoping you’d buy it. You looked at the quill again, the feathered part was black. His favourite. You smirked. “Does the ink come in red?” you asked, his face lit up, but you could tell he was holding back in case you were giving him false signs. “Yes, it does, ma’am,” he smiled. 

“How much?”

.

.

.

 

The smooth scratching of your quill against the cheque filled the room. He took it from you as you finished signing it. “Alright,” he read the hefty price, “the Gringott’s account is under the name (f/n) Black,” he announced, suddenly not surprised you could afford such an expensive object. The store bell rang and in came Lockhart. He looked at your purchase, “I could have bought that for you,” he said. You looked at him incredulously. “Are you implying that _I_ , a Black, am low on funds?” you put your hand on your chest and tried to look offended. He needs some sense knocked into him. The shopkeeper raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He shuffled uncomfortably, you deemed it enough as a lesson. “Besides, it’s not for me, Lockhart,” you eased the tension, he exhaled his breath, “what happened to the tea shop?” 

“It’s full, I’m afraid. Full of young love,” he smirked at you, gaining his confidence back, “perhaps we should go to the Three Broomsticks instead,” he suggested. “After I get this wrapped,” you said, already walking out the shop. 

* * *

You only shared a glass of butter beer with him before making an excuse to leave. He let you leave sportingly, acting as an overly friendly gentleman. It was almost dark when you arrived at Hogwarts. 

“Aunt (f/n)!” you heard a voice call as you entered the dungeons. You looked down to see Draco running towards you. “Aunt (f/n)! Hurry to the common room, something’s happened,” he tugged on your sleeve and dragged you further into the dungeons. Your free hand clutched the gift tightly. He said the password, _pureblood,_ and the familiar wall opened into the Slytherin dungeons. A crowd of young students were in the middle of the room, around what you assumed was a person. “I found help!” Draco said proudly, the students shuffled away and revealed a chubby boy with a concussion. “he hit his head,” the blonde boy clarified, and you knelt beside the injured boy. He was holding his head in pain and you slowly pried his hands away. You took out your wand and pointed at the bump on his head. “ _Episkey!”_ you said, and the bump was healed. They were impressed that you healed him in an instant, including Draco. 

“What’s all this commotion? Get to your dormitories,” you heard a familiar deep voice barrel into the room. They all scurried back into their dorms except for Draco. The injured boy rubbed his forehead and thanked you as he left. “It was Goyle, professor. He wasn’t looking where he was going and bumped his head,” Draco explained the stupidity of his friend. He nodded and gestured for him to go up into his dorm. You stood up and smiled at him, he seemed slightly surprised to see you. You handed him the gift and he looked at it with confusion. It was a medium sized box with neat black wrapping and a small card tied to it with silver string. _Had he forgotten his own birthday?_ He took it and looked at you suspiciously. 

“Happy birthday, Severus,” you crossed your arms and smiled. A genuine smile. 

“It’s your birthday, professor?” you saw Draco’s head pop out from the corner leading to the dormitories. Goyle and another boy popped up as well, and you could hear a few girls giggling in the distance. “Silence,” he scolded softly, and squinted at you before turning to leave. 

“Good night, Professor Snape. Happy birthday,” you heard the students say and giggle in unison. You chuckled. He groaned lowly in reply and exited. 

.

.

.

.

.

 

**_Dear Severus,_ **

**_I know you don’t celebrate birthdays, not even your own. But I wanted to get you something nice, and I thought you would like something useful. Please do not worry about gifting me back. (Not that I hoped you to, but you get my point.)_ **

**_Happy Birthday,_ **

 

**_(f/n) Black_ **  
****

 

 _Such a silly woman._ He set the card aside, the smell of your perfume was laced on it. He untied his gift and the wrapper slipped off easily. 

_Scrivenshaft’s Quills_

The neat script was printed onto the lid of the box. He removed it and viewed its contents. A black expensive quill, along with two bottles of ink, black and red in colour. He untied the ribbon that kept it in place and lifted the object. He turned it in his hand, getting the feel of it. A textured spot by his thumb caught his attention, and he furrowed his eyebrows as he inspected it. On the space, an inscription was seen.  

 

It was his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a response? it motivates me to write more. you can critique me too.
> 
> also this is what i imagine the quill looks like:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=83598307


End file.
